Dance under the Moon
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche, bajo la Luz de la Luna, el amor florecerá. Dedicado para AkumuHoshi. :D. Clasificación K.


**A pedido de AkumuHoshi, otra historia de Peridot y Ronaldo :D. En Septiembre, el 4 de ese mismo mes, empieza la secuela de "Un romance fuera de este Mundo".**

 **Y aquí vamos, los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.**

 **Y...Luz, Cámara, Acción:**

Peridot jamás había conocido esa habilidad de "bailar", salvo para la fusión de las Gemas, pero ella no tenía el concepto y no entendía el significado de esa palabra, ¿qué quería tratar de enseñarle Ronaldo a ella?

\- ¿Enserio que nunca has bailado bajo la Luz de la Luna? Le preguntó Ronaldo a su querida "Dorito Espacial".

Ella respiró hondo y le dirigió la mirada a su novio.

\- No, no conozco este "ritual" humano. No quisiera quedar en vergüenza. Le contó ella.

Ronaldo le tomó de la mano y la miró tiernamente a la peli amarilla.

\- Yo mismo te enseñaré a bailar, Corazón. Le prometió, mientras que le tomaba de la mano, encendía la música en su celular y comenzaba a bailar con ella.

(Música Fly me to the Moon, de Frank Sinatra y versión del Anime Neon Genesis Evangelion)

La peli amarilla lo miró raro, ¿él pensaba fusionarse con ella? Pero de pronto, notó la diferencia de esa "fusión", no había ningún rastro del baile que realizan las Gemas para fusionarse, todo era distinto al plano de ellas, no tenía ninguna igualdad, Ronaldo puso sus manos sobre su cintura y la acercó a su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo se llama esta "pieza musical"? Quiso saber ella, mientras que evitaba que su cuerpo lanzara la señal para sonrojar sus mejillas.

\- Se llama "Fly me to the Moon" de Frank Sinatra y en un anime muy interesante, llamado "Neon Genesis Evangelion", aparece, se puede ver a una bella chica cantarlo. Le respondió el chico, quien tenía conocimiento de ese campo.

 _"¿Una bella chica"_ Por la mente de Peridot se cruzó esa palabra, pero Ronaldo, leyendo sus pensamientos, le respondió.

\- Que es igual a ti: Rei Ayanami. Le mostró una foto de ella.

\- Bueno, no soy tan parecida a ella, salvo porque ella no sonríe ni nada y es tan seria como yo, jeje, bueno, lo soy, lo soy. Y no debía haber lanzado esa mirada de "celos" jajaa. ¿Te asusté? Dijo Peridot, mientras que su novio se reía.

\- Por supuesto que me asustaste, pero quiero que sepas esto, Mi Linda Peridot. Le pidió su atención Ronaldo, mientras que dejaban de lado toda esa comedia.

\- Dime. Quiso saber la "Dorito Espacial".

\- Tú nunca estarás sola. No me importa lo que la sociedad piense de nosotros, yo te quiero y amo muchísimo. Le expresó su amor, ese deseo profundo del ser humano, él le abría su corazón a ella.

\- Ronaldo. Dijo ella.

\- No me importa lo que ellos piensen o digan: Tú eres especial para mí. Le contó, mientras que ella sentía sus suaves manos sobre su rostro.

\- _"¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Por qué siento ese calor humano que recorre mi cuerpo? ¿Acaso me estaré "humanizando" con ellos? ¡NO! ¡SÍ! ¡Peridot, abre los ojos y mira, tienes a tu chico, él es igual a ti: Es tu alma gemela, tu espíritu hermano, la persona con la que has soñado, a pesar de ser una Gema fiel al Planeta Madre"_ Se decía ella misma, mientras que su novio de cabellos rubio presionaba sus dedos sobre el rostro de ella.

\- Lo que sientes es amor, Corazón... Y es lo más puro que hasta una Gema como tú puede sentir en su corazón. Le dijo Ronaldo, mientras que Peridot, sonrojada, extendía sus manos y comenzaba a bailar con él y así fue como comenzó la "clase" de baile.

Ronaldo, antes de empezar con el baile con su pareja, encendió una pequeña radio que tenía, la cual reprodujo la canción.

Fly me to the moon .

La respiración de Peridot se hizo rápida, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza suavemente sobre el pecho de su chico.

And let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars.

Ronaldo llevó a su querida Gema bajo la Luna, quien se quedó sonrojada, él llevaba una rosa en su boca, al mejor estilo de las películas de romance.

\- ¿"Alguna vez has bailado con el Príncipe bajo la Luz de la Luna"?* Le preguntó Ronaldo.

Ella se sonrojó, mientras que él le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, darling kiss me.

Ella, se fue acercando lentamente, sintiendo esa atracción, esa corriente eléctrica que la movía y la dirigía hacia su querido novio.

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing forevermore.

Ella apoyó su cabeza y su cuerpo contra el de Ronaldo y él la comenzó a abrazar con fuerza y dulzura, sin soltarla, quería vivir ese sueño, quería hacerlo realidad y no dejarse llevar por el tiempo, el tiempo estaba congelado para ella, lo mismo las órdenes del Planeta Madre.

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore .

Ella sentía su cuerpo el ritmo de la música, mientras que no dejaba de sentir tampoco el contacto con su pareja, con su querido Ronaldo Fryman, quien se había sacado sus anteojos y la miraba a los ojos, se veía hermoso, sus ojos parecían dos gemas brillar a la Luz de la Luna.

\- ¿Con cual te quedarías? ¿Sin o con anteojos? Le preguntó su novio.

\- No me si llevas tus anteojos o no, tú eres lindo para mí, no hay ninguna diferencia contigo. Tú eres mi chico ideal, mi novio de las estrellas. Le respondió ella, feliz de sentir que por ambos estarían juntos de por vida y sucedía de verdad.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció Ronaldo, mientras que la rodeaba con sus manos por la cintura y la atraía hacia sus labios.

Peridot le dirigió mirada, mientras que bailaban ese lento.

\- Ronaldo Fryman, muchas gracias por hacerme feliz, por estar conmigo y porque, al principio, eras una molestia para mí, ahora, siento que tengo a alguien que me ama y se preocupa muchísimo por mí. Y conoces todo sobre mi vida. Te amo, Ronaldo Fryman. -Se van acercando para besarse- Eres mi alma gemela. Le dijo Peridot, mientras que sus labios se cruzaban y unían en un tierno y dulce beso bajo la Luna

\- Tú siempre has sido la chica que imaginé: Eres la chica de mis sueños, desde pequeño que ansiaba conocerte y ahora, estamos juntos. Yo también te amo, Peridot, Mi Princesa bonita, Mi Alma Gemela. Mi Reina. Dijo a su vez el chico rubio, mientras que ambos unían sus labios en un tierno beso y luego continuaban bailando al compás de la noche.

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you.

\- _"In other words, I love you"_ Cantó la pareja, mientras que volvían a besarse bajo la Luz de la Luna.

 **Dedicado a AkumuHoshi, gracias por dedicarme el capítulo 4 de "Gema Corrompida" :D. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos :3.**

 *** Esa frase que aparece es de la película "Batman" de Tim Burton (1989), la original todos la conocemos. Esta está modificada y la utiliza mi OC, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic n.n.**

 **Bueno, amigos :D Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Saludos para AkumuHoshi, AARA941, Laliasd, Urakashi, saQha y Mailimon.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace.**


End file.
